Harry And Ginny at the Dursely's!
by Says The Schizophrenic
Summary: Ginny wants to meat the Dursly's. James is almost Two and Ginny is pregnant with Albus. Harry is grumpy all the way!


**_My first Harry Potter fic, so be nice! And no Flames!_**

* * *

"Please Ginny! Lets just stay home. They would be much happier to never see me again!" Harry whined to Ginny for the billionth time.

"But I want to meat you family. Its bad enough that you didn't want them at the wedding. They haven't even met James yet, and he is over one years old." She said firmly. Harry was about to protest, but thought better of it. You could not get Ginny to back down from something once she had decided it.

"All right, all right. Get in the car then and I'll take James." Harry grumbled walking up the stairs to little James Potters bedroom. Ginny squealed with excitement and ran out the door, jumping into the car.

"Your mother has gone bloody mad. Wanting to meat with them. Your lucky that you don't have to live with them." Harry told James as he picked him up and started walking down the stairs. James gurgled and laughed happily, clapping his small hands in excitement.

"Harry, come _on_ already! I wan to meat them today!" Ginny called from the front seat as Harry strapped James in the back. He closed the door and walked around the car, settling himself in the drives seat, starting up the car.

"You know, I think we would be better off, never seeing them at all. They aren't going to like you or James. And they don't like me at all." Harry argued, glaring at the road.

"I don't care if they will like me or not. I just want to meat everyone in the family." She said, placing one hand over her stomach. She was pregnant with one more. And Harry was sure this one would be a girl.

"Fine. But don't expect us to be there for long. And I don't want James to meat them ever again!" Harry said firmly, Driving the familiar path of the **_Privet Drive_**. Soon, they stood in the drive way of the house. The old silver car that Uncle Vernon loved so much, stood in the drive way. And another car, a red one, was parked besides the other one.

"Come on. Lets go in and say hi." Ginny said, smiling. She jumped out of the car and went to get James from the back. Harry sighted and got out too, taking his time with stretching.

"I used to hide up in that tree, over there. From Dudley and his friends." Harry said, pointing to a tree on the other side of the street.

"Its hard to picture the great Harry Potter, the one who ended the dark lords existence, afraid of an overweight boy and his friends." Ginny said giggling, knocking on the door. Harry fought the smile that he felt tugging the corner of his lips and mock glared at her.

The door opened and there stood an aging Petunia Dursley. Her face was starting to wrinkle and her long neck seemed even longer somehow, with her normally bushy hair up in a bun.

"Hello aunt Petunia." Harry said politely. He was waiting for her to invite them in. He knew that aunt Petunia really wanted to throw them out and slam the door in there faces, but would never do that in the middle of the day, when all the neighbours were out and about. She gave a short nod and walked inside the house, leaving the door open behind her. That was the best invitation they could hope for, so they walked inside and closed the door behind them.

Harry took James in one arm and held Ginny's hand in the other. She was looking around the place, with excitement. They lived in the magical world, and Ginny had grown up in one, so muggle things were strange for her.

They walked into the living room and saw uncle Vernon laying on the sofa. His moustache and hair completely white. He looked more like a stranded beach wale than a human.

Aunt Petunia gestured for them to sit down on the two chairs, opposite from the sofa that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were occupying.

Harry looked around and saw that all the walls were still full of pictures of there son, Dudley Dursley. He saw that there was a wedding picture of Dudley and a fat woman. She had blond curly hair and looked like Aunt Marge.

"What are you doing here, boy." Sneered uncle Vernon from the sofa. Glaring from Harry to Ginny and looking curiously at James.

"Hello sir. My name is Ginny Potter. Harry's wife. And I just wanted to meat his family." Ginny said happily. Apparently, she couldn't feel the tension in the air, like the rest of them could.

"You got married?" Aunt Petunia asked, bewildered. Like she couldn't picture _anyone_ wanting to marry Harry. At least not someone sane.

"Yes. To Ginny Wiseley, Ron's sister. And this is my son, James Potter." Harry said, gesturing to the little red headed boy who was sitting on his lap. He had been very surprised when he had seen James's hair colour. He was expecting the same bushy, untameable black that he had. But he had gotten the Wesley's red head instead. Not that he was complaining.

"Dudley married too, you know. To Mary Sue. She is expecting a child in January." Petunia said proudly. She glared at him and pursed her lips.

"Oh, how wonderful! I'm expecting in March but the age is still close, they could play together." Ginny said happily, stroking her own Belly. Vernon and Petunia stared at her, like she was mental. And in there opinion, she was.

"Is Dudley home?" Harry asked. As much as he hated his cousin, he was still curious as to see how big he was now.

"Yes, he is upstairs sleeping. He was working late last night. He is working for you uncle you know." Petunia continued. Like that would top Harry having a second child, while there precious little baby boy was just having one.

"What is he working as?" Ginny asked politely. Harry never really answered her when they were talking about his 'Family'.

"Well, he is jut doing paperwork." Vernon answered stiffly. Like he was afraid she would hunt down there little baby and hurt him with her big scary wand.

"What are you doing boy? Are you working or are you just, laying around being lazy?" Vernon sneered.

"I'm an Auror." Harry said simply. He just wanted to leave. At least Ginny was having fun. And he loved to see her smile, even if he had to go threw torture like this for it.

"Oh, don't be so modest Harry. He is top Auror, the best one there is! He is head of the department." Ginny said proudly. Vernon huffed and Petunia went out to the kitchen and started making some tee.

"And what, is an 'Auror'?" Vernon asked gruffly, wanting to find something wrong with Harry.

"Its sort of like, what do muggles call them, dear?" Ginny asked Harry. He smiled in the spite of himself.

"Police." He said with a grind. He always found it funny when someone from the magical world didn't know what muggle stuff was.

"Yes, it is sort of like Police. Only they fight dark wizard." Uncle Vernon yelped and turned a deep shade of dark red.

"Don't talk about that, that crazy stuff in my house!" He whisper/yelled at her.

"Oh please, its not like the neighbours can hear us. The only other magical people in this street is Misses Figg. And she's a Squib!" This explanation did not seem to help uncle Vernon's temper. But he did not say anything else. Petunia came out with the tee and gave one to Ginny and one to Harry.

"Thank you." Petunia nodded but did not say more ether.

"You must be so proud of Harry." Ginny said suddenly. Harry did not know why she was saying this, because she knew that they hated him.

"And why should I be proud of him?" Vernon asked, his little pig eyes becoming even smaller and glared at the red headed woman.

"Well, because he won the war for one thing! And he has a great job. You haven't seen him since he was 17! You haven't seen him for six years!"

"Won a war? That with the one, Voldymorty he was babbling about before he left for the last time?" Vernon asked, and you could see a little curiosity on his big fat ugly face.

"Yes, he was the one who killed Voldemort in the end. He is a hero in our world." Ginny said, looking over at Harry lovingly.

"I knew there were a reason you got married. You would never get married in a million years if it weren't for your fame, boy. Dudley managed that on just charms." Vernon said, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"That is not why I married him! We were together since sixth year in Hogwarts. I would love him even if he was a muggle!" Ginny yelled at him, and he looked slightly taken aback.

"Come on Harry. This was a bad idea. I can see what you mean. Lets just leave." Ginny said, grabbing her purse. They both stood up and was about to walk away when a huge man with a thin moustache blocked the entire door way.

"Harry?" The man asked.

"Its me, Dudley!" He said, actually smiling. Harry's eyes went huge. This wasn't Harry's fat cousin, like he had expected. He was huge with actual muscles, not fat.

"Hey, Dudley. Nice to…see you." It sounded more like a question than an answer. Dudley laughed a booming laugh and gave Harry a one armed hug, almost squeezing James in the process.

"And who are these?" He asked kindly, looking from Ginny to James.

"This is my wife Ginny and my Son, James." Harry said surprised. What had happened to his mean spoiled cousin? He was actually…nice.

"I'm an uncle?" Dudley asked, shocked. He had completely forgotten about Ginny, who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Um…yes." Harry answered uncomfortable. Now he really wanted to leave. His whole face lit up and he looked down at Harry with Excitement.

"Can I hold him?!" He asked eagerly. Harry shot a look at Ginny, who was smiling slightly.

"Of course, Dudley." Ginny said softly, nudging Harry to hand over James. Dudley was very gentle with the baby, looking down at him, smiling.

"He looks like you, in the face. only cute." Dudley said, chuckling. Aunt Petunia was sobbing uncontrollably all of a sudden and looked at Dudley with wide loving eyes.

"Oh my little Duddelwuddel is so good with kids! He is going to be a great father. Just look at him and how he is acting with…your son." She couldn't get herself to say the name.

"His Name is James, Mum. Didn't you hear Harry say that just now?" It was a rhetorical question. Vernon was now blue in the face, his little pig eyes to slits and glaring at Harry and Ginny.

"I want you out of my house! Now! What have you done to my son? Huh? Why is he acting like this?!" Vernon exploded. Dudley jumped and almost lost James, but Ginny was fast enough to whip out her wand and yell, " Vengardium Leviosa." (Or something like that.)

James was floating in mid air upside down, giggling like a mad.

"Dad, look what you made me do! Harry I'm really sorry." Dudley said with frightening eyes and a good grip on his arse. He still had a scar from the pigtail Hagried got him.

"Its okay, Dudley. We were just leaving now. Bye then." Harry said hastily. He grabbed James and turned him the right way, and took Ginny's hand in the other.

"Wait, Wait! You have to meat my wife soon. Can you call me and we can set up a meeting?" Dudley asked, breathless.

"Why are you so nice, Dudley?" He couldn't help himself, he had to ask. Why was his cousin acting this way?

"Because you saved me from those Demoneats all those years ago." He said, shrugging his grizzly shoulders.

"You mean the Dementores?" Ginny asked them.

"Yeah, he saved me with some silver light or something." Dudley said dumbly.

"Well, I'll call you someday, we really need to go now. Bye then." Harry ran for the door, with Ginny's hand in his and James under the other arm. Dudley was to slow to say anything before they were out the door.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Ginny said, once in the car.

"So bad?! They bloody insulted you time after time, and he dropped James!" Harry yelled, driving like a mental out of Privet Drive.

"Well, I liked your cousin." Harry didn't answer her, he was too mad. Now he had to meat Dudley again soon. And it was all because of Ginny!

* * *

I just really wanted to write some Harry Potter stuff, but this just sucked... 


End file.
